Agonizing switch
by XYNAATHEDARKPRINCESS
Summary: A small side fic for ISMS (I saved my soulmate), poor Kakarott gets switched to work with Zarbon, because he upset Freiza. See how Kakarott deals with this.


**So this is a side story to ISMS (I saved my soulmate) I hope you enjoy.**

Agonizing switch.

Kakarott's P.O.V.

My tail swung of my chair as I sat down awaiting my master, I shouldn't have been so stupid, I shouldn't have done anything. I gulped closing my eyes tight and shaking, fear coursed through me as I heard someone enter the room and I knew exactly who it was, My master, Lord Frieza. I could feel his cold glare on me so I opened my eyes. Oh god, he was pissed and I could see it in his eyes.

He sat down in front of my in his floating chair and I tried to calm myself, my tail coiled around my arm and rubbed it soothingly. I was used to this, I was used to comforting myself. I had to, I had no one else to comfort me, everyone else either hated me or just avoided me. They thought I was too happy or as they called it weak. I didn't understand them, I wasn't as weak as I seemed, and since when did being happy make you weak?

Was I missing out on something, where they not telling me something? It seemed I was confused in this world, Maybe no one would get me, maybe if I was lucky enough I would meet someone like me. I scoffed, as if that would happen. I was how do I put this ... different, I was a saiyan who refused to kill. I was a saiyan where pride didn't matter, I was a freak, a toy, a slave, and so many more. The sad thing was every time they said that I believed them more each time.

"Kakarott," Frieza said softly bringing my attention back to him, I nodded but I could tell I had fear written all over my features.  
"Yes master?" I asked, I couldn't call him lord Frieza, whenever he was pissed it was better to call him master.

"You know when I said if you did something wrong with you I'll send you to Zarbon for a couple of days?" He asked and I nodded, oh god not Zarbon.  
"Well it seems you must pay your punishment, I can not and I will not help you if you are injured. You know our rule." He smirked and stood up.

"Now run along to your new master." he chuckled and I stood up.  
"But lord Fri- I mean master, please reconsider, Zarbon is ..." I trailed off.  
"I know, He can be a pain and he tends to harm his slaves but that does not matter." he smirked and my jaw dropped.

I eventually got up and walked out of the room to Zarbons part of the ship, I hated this, I hated being sent to people as if I was a toy, I hated being used. I heard Zarbon screaming at Qui and I gulped and gently knocked on his door. The yelling stopped and he opened the door and smirked as he saw me.  
"Oh Kakarott what are you doing here?" He asked but the smirk told me he already knew.

"I ... I upset lord Frieza." I muttered and he motioned for me to come in.  
"Qui this is my new temporary slave Kakarott." He motioned to me and pushed me into the bathroom.  
"Get a shower you stink." He commanded, I sighed and did as he said closing the door after me.  
"Oh him Hah I heard he's so weak and he doesn't kill, He sounds like a freak in the saiyan race." I heard Qui laugh and I frowned.

I slid my clothes off and I sighed another day of being useless.

...

1 week later.

"Kakarott I asked for my latte. Sheesh now I know why Frieza lent you to me." he growled. I grabbed the cup and took it to him, I had other stuff he had asked me to do yet he still asks for me to serve him a latte when he knows I have no time. He grabbed the cup and glared at me.  
"About damn time." He snapped.

"I'm sorry master I was cleaning the bathroom as you asked." I said as I bowed. Zarbon took a sip and made a face.  
"You call this a latte?" He asked and I backed away a little.  
"Erm I ... Yes?" I answered but it sounded more like a question.

"How dare you." He said standing up, I froze in fear and he threw the hot liquid on my body. I screamed and fell to the floor. Why had I made it so hot?  
"Next time I say make me a latte make it sweet." He snapped and whacked me across the face, I fell back to the other side of the room and cringed. He had never struck me before, he had only threw things at me he knew wouldn't hurt.

I whimpered and he pulled me up by my hair.  
"Frieza was right you are a wimp." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I stopped my tears before they could fall, no one would know I cried besides me.  
"At least you don't cry when I hit you." He growled and threw me to the floor and kicked me across the room.

"You disgust me," He spat and kicked me once more.  
"Clean this up before I get back," He started walking away.  
"Oh and clean yourself up while your at it." He told me. He exited the room and I whimpered getting up,_' I must clean before he gets back'_ I thought and set to work.

I grabbed the mop and cleaned to floor, I noticed I had opened an old wound. Damn it was the one on my back, it had to be at least thirty centimeters now. I frowned, that would kill in the shower. After I had cleaned the room I exited to the shower, I turned it on and I let my tears slide down my face. This was the only solitude I got and I used it to spill my tears all the time.

I cringed as water ran over my newly opened wound on my back, although I didn't care much about the physical scars -considering I received them more often- it was the emotional that I new would hurt the most. It was also the emotional scars that I knew took more time to heal, I sill hadn't recovered from one of Ginyu's pranks on me.

But that's another story for now I had to focus on getting better. I put some shampoo on my hands and rubbed it in my hair. I put my head under the shower and washed out the stuff from my hair. I had grown to love my hair over the time I had been a slave, I guess it was just something about me that would never become mutilated or destroyed.

I put some conditioner in my hair to make it soft and I froze as I heard the bathroom door open and close.  
"Master Zarbon?" I asked and as I heard no reply I began to panic.  
"Hello?" I asked again and something came in he shower and grabbed my ankle, I screamed and as I opened my eyes I got conditioner in them.

My eyes watered and I panicked screaming and kicking at the attacker, until I heard laughter and I stopped. I rubbed my eyes on a towel and glared at the attackers.  
"Jace, Burter you idiots." I growled and I got up and threw the towel at them.  
"Why don't you go terrorize other slaves? Why always me?" I growled and they laughed in unison.

"Because you're fun to terrorize." Jace laughed and I sighed and got back in he shower.  
"Go away I need to clean up before Zarbon comes back." I told them as I turned the shower at a hotter temperature.  
"Oh yeah and don't think we didn't hear that 'master', I mean come on." Burter laughed and I growled.

"I heard that the prince Vegeta is going to be turning 18 soon, what a party they'll have, I don' think your invited though Kakarott." Jace rambled on and I rolled me eyes.  
"So what like I want to go to the Princes birthday party." I muttered and I turned off the tap and grabbed a towel wrapping it around myself.

My tail fell behind me and I could hear the drips on the ground as waved my tail drying it, I could feel jace's glare on me he hated saiyan but loved tormenting them.  
"So when is Frieza sending you to Ginyu?" Burter asked and I stopped in my tracks.  
"What?" I replied turning around, I could feel my eyes twitch.

"Oh Frieza said he's hiring you to Ginyu, good luck." Burter told me and I wanted to punch something.  
"H-hire me?" I stuttered and they nodded, I felt my knees go weak and I collapsed. My life was a living hell.

**My first side story to ISMS, hope you enjoyed, there will be many more sidefics but till then. Oh and I am currently working on the latest chapter of ISMS.**


End file.
